No time like the present
by Angelwarrior-Setsuna
Summary: My new character is on the lose


July 20, A.C. 198, there is no time in space.  
  
I had been on my own for almost a week now. Alone, only Ryuzuku to comfort me in the dark, depths of space. I was floating around aimlessly waiting for something to happen. Something to jolt me back to reality. All I knew was that I wasn't going back to the others, not even back to Quatre. They had pushed me too far this time. I was a rogue, on my own now, searching for the answers to my mistakes. No longer was I, a Gundam Pilot..  
  
Ryuzuku shook as something hit it. Which jolted me from my sleep as the computer screens beeped to life. A communications window opened revealing what I had hit. It was a young man with short chestnut colored hair and bright blue eyes. He glared at me for a moment and then said, "What the hell are you doing?!" I blinked a few times, regained my composure and replied, "Waiting." "For what?" He adjusted his uniform. "Anything." He stopped for a moment looked down at his control pad, then looked up, "You had better come with me." His face disappeared from my screen as his mobile (Taurus) suit motioned for me to follow. Ryuzuku reacted before I could and followed peacefully behind the suit before us. I took the controls and shut down Ryu's auto flight. When the pilot leading us finally stopped, we were in front of the moon base. I shook my head holding back the memories of this place. The screen clicked again, "What are you doing, let's go!" I pushed a few buttons and brought Ryu in to the hanger, "Oz." I whispered watching some men come up to my Gundam. They aimed their guns at the cockpit and ordered me to get out. I responded coolly, as I was trained to do, and opened my cockpit door, stepping out with my hands up. One of them motioned with his gun and I jumped down to the floor, landing on my knees I slowly rose up to face them. One stepped forward after they were sure I was no danger and reached into one of my coat pockets, he retrieved my gun. He turned and handed the weapon to his leader. The leader glanced at me a few times, while whispering to some of the squad members. He cocked the barrel and pointed it at my head. "Hold on.Don't think of me as enemy. Think of me as an ally. Let me join you." "Why should we trust you?" "Because.well true.you shouldn't trust me." I shrugged, "Go ahead and kill me then." He pulled back on the trigger and shot the air just beside my head. I jumped back, "You were actually going to shoot me?!" "Yes! Why wouldn't I?" "Stop! Sergeant Foster, put down that gun." Someone growled from the shadows surrounding us. I turned placing my hands at my side, all I saw was light bouncing off of glasses. The figure stepped from the shadows, revealing a woman with blonde hair and wild emerald eyes. She was wearing a traditional Oz uniform customized with a black rose on the belt. "Lady Une wishes to see the prisoner before any action is taken." I turned back to the man called 'Foster', he nodded and motioned (again) with the gun. I stepped in front of him and followed the woman out of the hanger, leaving Ryu behind. We reached a fork in the hall and turned right reaching the offices of all the head officers. All of us stopped in front of a door that said 'Lady Une' in broad letters. The door handle turned and slowly, the steel retreated inwards. Standing in the doorframe was Lady Une, how could I forget her cold eyes. "Ah, so this is the prisoner? Come in." She motioned to the others who disappeared back to their duties. I stepped past Lady Une in to the office, I took a seat and glared at her. I knew for a fact that she didn't know who I was. "So my young friend," She walked to her desk and sat down, "Where did you get the Gundam?" "First," I replied, "I am not your friend.not yet and I stole the Gundam." I crossed my arms. "And your name is?" I grinned and stood up, "It's Kaze.Kaze Storm, new pilot of Ryuzuku" I bowed. "Well, Kaze.you said you wished to join us?" She pulled out a few papers from her desk, not stopping to glance at me. "Yes.if the great Oz," I winced, "will have an inexperienced pilot like me." She remained silent looking over some notes and writing random things down. I sat down again trying to see if I could get a glance at the white sheets on her desk. She adjusted her glasses and looked at me. "If you think you can handle it.I think we may have an opening." "Of course," I said half-enthusiastically, "But you need to know I will only fly the Gundam I have with me." "Of course. Fill these out and you should be accepted almost immediately.." She paused, "After a small test to prove your skills." I nodded and took the sheets off of the chestnut desk. I looked her coolly in the eyes, "You won't regret it." I turned and left the room. I stood outside for a moment, leaning against the door, thinking calmly. I had made it in all right, but now where do I go. I blinked twice at each hallway. I'm lost already and I haven't even moved!!! The door pulled back, knocking me off balance, I fell. I looked up and saw Lady Une. She blinked as I got up. I smiled nervously, right now I felt stupid. "Right, you don't know your way around do you?" I shook my head still holding the fake smile. She turned into her office and picked up the speaker. "Would Samantha Nemuriko report to my office." She added in a soft tone, "I have your new room mate assigned." I stood there awkwardly, waiting. Soon a woman walked up, the same one from the hanger. Lady Une stepped past me and whispered something to her. She looked at me then smiled. "Come on Kaze I'll show you to our quarters." I looked back at Lady Une, then I followed the woman. "By the way my name is Samantha." She whispered leading me down yet another corridor, "I was told to show you around and let you get settled." I looked at her, "So I guess we will be room mates unless I don't accepted." She nodded stopping in front of a steel door. She pushed a code in the key board and the steel slid aside. I stepped past her as she flipped on the light. "I'll be back in four hours to show you around, okay?" I didn't respond, but she left anyway. I looked at the two beds, one looked like it had been inhabited and the other didn't. I walked over to the bed noticing that there was an Oz uniform folded up neatly on it. I picked it up and grinned, its back to the boy act again. I slipped into the bathroom and put the uniform on. It looked perfect, I looked exactly like a guy now. My short hair putting the finishing touch on it. Placing a hand over my mouth, I yawned. I returned to the bedroom and collapsed on my bed. I was exhausted, don't know why but I was. I looked at the digital clock on my wrist, 4 hundred hours.hmmm I've got three hours to go., I thought closing my eyes. "I'll just take a quick nap.."  
  
July 20, A.C. 198, 4:00 p.m. "Kaze!!! Wake up. Your test is about to start!" Samantha yelled, shaking me. I moaned rolling over. She shook me harder. I turned to look at her, but saw the clock first. "SHIT!!!!! I slept late!!!" I hopped out of bed, fixed my hair and was out the door, Samantha close behind. "It's this way!" She said leading me down another hall to the hanger. Every one of the squad leaders and Lady Une were waiting, most of them marveling at my Gundam. We sped in. "Ah, there you are Mr. Storm. We were beginning to wonder." "I slept late Ma'am." I said saluting formerly. "Well don't just stand there..the obstacles are in place. Get going!" I ran down the stairs, past everyone, and to the base of Ryu's feet. I looked up at the massive robot for a few moments and then made my way up. I jumped to the places I could and climbed the rest. I reached the cockpit in no time, I pulled it open and got in. I flipped a few switches and brought it online. I closed the door behind me and set the weapons accordingly. Everyone below was leaving to the observation deck to watch, while some hopped into their mobile suits to make sure I didn't turn. The hanger doors soon opened revealing cold, heartless space. I turned Ryuzuku and set the thrusters on full taking to the air (so to speak). We reached the training area in no time, where I could see the obstacles set up all around. A screen clicked, "Okay, rookie, "I winced at the name, I am not a rookie, "Follow me.the moving targets and attacking dolls will only move when you enter the field I'll lead you through now, then you're on your own." I just nodded, my itchy trigger finger, twitching with excitement. I followed the leader, excitement building. I was doing well, a little too well for a rookie. So I messed up once so far on purpose. The leader turned off and told me to continue. I took full control. Ryu passed in and out of the obstacles easily. Now it was time for the targeting, my favorite part. "Okay kid show us what you got." "It's Kaze and I'll show you." I aimed my R2K laser out front waiting. The mobile dolls came shooting out of the hanger all ready for battle. They started hailing me with laser fire, but I just took it all, waiting. They all got close still firing with all they got. "You've struck me, now let me return the favor!!!" I clicked the fire button shooting a huge stream laser out of Ryu's gun. It struck every single one of them, taking them all out of the sky. I smiled as a communication broke in, "Good job.Now it's my turn!" Ryu spun after being hit on his blind spot. I rushed to gain control of my falling suit. When I did I saw a Taurus suit holding its weapon out front. I knew this combat style. "Lady Une, what are you doing?" I asked waiting for her response. None came just another blast from her gun. I dodged, no sweat, and then I fired. Destroying half of the mobile suit leaving the cockpit in-tacked. I was flagged to return and I did, leaving half a mobile suit floating around. "You're in.when you hand in your papers." Someone replied coolly as I walked past. I put my hand on the back of my head, "Yeah I forgot to fill that out."  
  
June 20, A.C. 198, 10:00 p.m. I yawned still holding a pen and glaring at the sign up sheet. So far all I had filled in was.well nothing. I sighed and placed my head down on the desk. I wasn't too great when it came to writing. Just then Samantha walked in, "Haven't you finished that paper yet?" I moaned from my position on the desk, "No." She smiled and pulled the paper out from underneath me, then she took the pen, "I'll help." She turned to me, "Full name?" "Kaze Yami Storm." I yawned, lifting my head ever so slowly. "Age?" I didn't respond, "Age?. Kaze, what's your age?" She glanced at me, "Oh." I snored gently, face down on the desk. Samantha smiled, placed the paper beside me and went to bed as well, leaving me on the desk.  
  
June 21, A.C. 198, 11:00 a.m. I was up first, as usual. Late to bed, early to rise, that's me. So anyway I was up first, so I decided to go take a shower. I took my uniform along with me into the bathroom. I finished up in no time, got dressed and returned to the desk to complete my 'sign up' sheet. (Dissenting opinion: Damn those sheets that need to be filled out.grrrr) "Hmmm..my occupation?! If I had one would I be applying!!!!" I sighed, "I'm done!!!" I heard someone yawn from behind me. I turned around and looked in to Samantha's eyes. She smiled, still a little groggy, but all right. "You finally done? That's great because the deadline is today." She smiled sweetly, "Let's go drop it off then, shall we?" I got from the desk, holding the cursed piece of paper in my hands. I straightened my uniform and followed her down the hall. "Don't take me as rude, Kaze, but do you have a girlfriend?" I jumped a little stunned, it was odd how she asked. I sweatdropped, eyes wide and a fake smile to complete the 'look'. "Um..no I don't." I replied a little shakily, looking like I was going to faint. Samantha giggled, a very happy giggle at that. She took my arm, smiling yet again. She brushed back her hair with her free arm. I was so shocked, I could've screamed, but no I couldn't, not yet. We reached the hanger, my arm still in her grip. This wasn't going to well, I was being dragged around by a girl, great. She took the sheet from my hand and handed to the 'sign up' dude. (Dissenting opinion: Don't expect me to know who or what he is!!!) While she talked to the 'dude' I slipped away as fast as I could. Unfortunately, I ran in to someone. I shook a little, but turned around despite myself. I looked up into the coldest eyes, yet. "Ah, you must be the new recruit.Kaze was it," He didn't give me time to reply, "Yes anyway.I would like to request that you join my squadron. We are heading out into space to 'protect' (Dissenting opinion: Yeah RIGHT!!!!) the colonies and maybe take out a few Gundams." I dark shadow loomed over, revenge hehehehehe, "Sure let's do it!!!" I yelled jumping up and down like a dog getting teased. "Okay we leave tomorrow morning." I saluted and ran to Ryu, who was ready to go in the hanger. I climbed up to the cockpit, sat down in the 'comfy' chair and turned on my Gundam. I pressed a few buttons bringing everything, including communications on. The screen beeped, a cute chibi 'Goku' popped up, his animated arms waving around. He squeaked in an annoying but cute voice, 'Message!' I brought up my message board. A fading picture of Quatre came on; "Meg!!! Are you there? We're sorry, please. Answer me! We miss you!" His voice faded softer, "I mean.I miss you. Come home.to me" I sat there, smirking, not even feeling like going back, not even to him! I turned, "Okay, Ryu, we're heading out tomorrow, you think you're ready?" A mechanical voice 'Okayed' it. "Good, then I'll catch you later, keep the lines open. I'm hoping for more of them to beg or something." I hopped out, a tear coming down my face and jumped down Ryu's mechanical body. I waved to him and went back to my room. As soon as I 'found my way' (Dissenting opinion: I am still new here) I began to pack. I would be glad to get out of. "Kaze, where'd you disappear to?" I turned, my skin pale. "Uh...prepping Ryu for tomorrow." She sighed and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and shuddered. At least she would be out of my hair, I hope. I returned to packing my things. Not much, after all, I didn't bring much with me from HQ. I closed my bag and left the room. I refuse to share a room.with her!!!, I headed to the hanger again. It was dark only a few spot lights on some of the more advanced models of suits, including mine. I sat at Ryuzuku's feet and leaned against him. I looked up at the only thing left from my past and then fell asleep at his feet.  
  
June 22, A.C. 198, 6:00 a.m.  
  
Someone poked me. I moaned in annoyance, but woke up anyway. It was that 'dude' I met yesterday. He took my hand and helped me up. "Glad to see you here and early. We're about to head out." "Okay.um.yeah. I'll follow you guys from behind, just cause I'm new at this." He saluted and I did the same. He turned and went to his suit. I hopped up to the cockpit. (Dissenting opinion: Is it getting dull yet?? I know. in, out.) I started up Ryu. Everything quickly came online after that. "This is squad leader, Samuel, everyone let's head out!" The hanger doors opened and one by one the squad took off. I laughed looking at the sheet he had handed me, code name, blue leader 08. How often do you get the same number over and over again. God, I'm cursed. Okay I'm a leader.of the blue team. Sure I could handle that. All though, I'm not a good leader. I'm usually a loner.as in alone or a follower. I turned on the comm. "Um.this is Blue leader 08 come in squad leader." I waited, the code didn't seem to suit me. "Yes, 08?" "Uh.yeah I'm new here..HOW THE HELL DID I BECOME A LEADER IN TEN MINUTES!!!!????" "You are one of the best pilots we got since, Trowa Barton, left." "Ugh, okay.so who is in the blue group anyway?" Four pictures came up, "These are your squad members. Takahashi Nemuriko (Samantha's brother), Malachi Satino, Nick Alondra, and..hmmm.another new comer.code name Shinigami." "*Gulp* Duo.." I whispered, "Check.okay thank you, sir." I brought up all four blue team members, "Okay.it was Duo all right" I quickly shut down the other three. "Hey, blue leader!" Duo laughed behind his helmet, slouching in his chair. "Duo.I mean Shinigami." He sat up. "Do I know you?" "Try to picture me with longer hair and take a look at my Gundam!!! You BAKA!!!! Jeez get a clue." He clicked out for a minute, "????? Meg!!!!! Oh great.of all the people. I get stuck with the traitor!" I closed the link, "Traitor, huh?" I pulled up another window, "Sir?" "Yes?" "Please give me permission to kill Shinigami!!!" I wined. The screen clicked off, we were now entering colony L7 air space. I followed closely behind Samuel. I didn't want to make a chance of giving the colony the 'idea' that I was a true Gundam pilot. I acted like a soldier of Oz. Behind me was 'Shinigami' and the others, each ready for anything that might come their way. "Blue leader 08, this is squad leader, come in." "Sir?" I replied, stopping Ryu's engines. "Your squad will remain on look out. I know those Gundams are nearby." "They're closer than you think, sir." I whispered, I saluted, "You have my word this colony couldn't be in better hands." Samuel's screen clicked off and another came on; "So 'squad leader', how do you plan on keeping the 'Gundam's' from attacking.hmmmm?" "Shut up, DUO!!! I'm not in the mood. But be warned don't you dare get in my way." I paused, trying to think of something good, "You won't live to complete another mission and Deathscythe.well, he'll be scrap when I find him." "Whoa, a little cranky are we?" Ryu shut down, his glowing red eyes becoming black. I leaned back, quiet, just what I needed. I yawned, no can't sleep. I opened lines with my squad. Brining myself back to reality. "Okay." Another screen popped up. "If you know what's good for you, Oz. You'll get out of my way!" "It's a Gundam!" Takahashi yelled as a beam scythe cut through his Taurus. "Takahashi!" I glared at Duo, "So your cavalries here? You guys just won't quit!" Ryu rushed forward pulling his R2K laser online. He dodged a few blasts from the darkened Gundam before him, but whoever it was piloting the Gundam wasn't trying to hit.me. Ryu stopped and turned watching another suit fall at Duo's hand this time. My eyes flashed in the darkness, I wasn't about to lose. I pulled the laser out front aiming it at Duo's Taurus suit. It began to glow red, like fire, then it stopped. I was sitting there eyes wide, tears streaking my face, "Ryu..you.stopped me." I groaned closing the lines I had opened that still remained, before any of them could realized what Ryuzuku had done to stop himself from firing on his pilots friends. I pressed a few key buttons, like Heero would do to change Wing 0 into flight mode. Only Ryu was different. His name meaning 'Dragon' decided what his flight form was. Now before the colony was a massive mechanical dragon, it's eyes burning like eternal flames. It wheeled onto its left wing, turning in that direction and flying off. Its pilot still sitting wide eyed, hurt and amazed. June 26, A.C. 198, again there is no time in space. It had been 4 days since the last time I had been awake. I had cried all day after departing with the Gundam pilots. And surely enough I fell into a very deep sleep afterwards. Ryu had been avoiding any signs of life since I had gone to sleep. (Dissenting opinion: I guess having a Gundam with its own mind can come in handy when you're extremely lazy.like me) Now he needed to wake me up. The screens beeped, ceasing only when I opened my shining hazel eyes. I looked around, clearing the sleep from my eyes. I yawned a few times, stretched and then came back to reality. I adjusted my comm. linking to Ryuzuku. "Any messages?" I asked in to the microphone. "Yes, Meg, there is one message. Shall I play it for you?" A mechanical voice replied, softly. "Please and Ryu.call me Kaze, 'til I say otherwise." "Very well. Accessing message windows." A small window opened to the right, a flickering picture of Lady Une, glaring out at me; "Mr. Storm, you left your squad. Letting them all die at the hands of the Gundams. You no longer have a place at Oz." The screen clicked off. I sighed, "Another job lost.great what's left for me?" "In coming message!" My view of space vanished, replaced with a clear image of my former ally, Amber; "Meg!!!! You better come home. We're all worried about you." Nik slipped in the side. "You! Yeah you. You better get your ass back over here!" "Hey back off guys. Let me talk to her." Quatre growled pushing them out of the screen, "Meg, yeah it's me. Please come home. We heard Oz is hunting you down and." I interrupted him there, "So, I have nothing left to lose. Duo infiltrated my squad, destroyed my friends, got me on the worlds most stupidest." I sniffled, holding back a tear, "nevermind.Yeah, sure, to tell you the truth, I miss all of you, but I don't think I deserve to come back. Not now." "Move!" A voice hissed, a shadow taking Quatre's place on the screen, "Okay, Kaze, listen and listen good. Oz is out to get you. You have no where left to go. You either take our offer or die at the hands of Oz or me." I sat dumbstruck, staring blankly into his Prussian blue eyes, "You would kill me?" "Well figure it out," Heero groaned, stepping out of the shadow that hid him, "It's die slowly at Oz's hands or quickly at my hands, no matter how much it would hurt me." "Okay, you win. I'm on my way." The communications flickered out as some of the controls shorted, blowing up in my face. "What the hell was that!" I screamed out as I pulled the controls to fix my view of the attacker. I raised my right hand from the controls and wiped away some blood from my forehead, which was mixing with my tears. I had hit my head pretty hard on the dash. I took the controls and pulled Ryu around again, finally seeing the target. It was Samantha's suit, my jaw dropped. "Sam?!" I sputtered as Ryu shuddered with another blast, his right wing drifting away from his body. "You let him die!" I closed my mouth, my eyes sparkling with regret. I lowered my head, I knew I had done that and I knew she would make me pay, "Come down with me to the planet's surface.you can make me pay there." Ryu dove down into the atmosphere, followed by Sam. We set down, my cockpit opening first. I placed my hands on my head, while stepping out. I kicked my gun off the platform and waited. Sam was next to come out. "You bastard! I cared about you," My eyes shook with silent laughter, "Then you let my brother die! You shall pay for it with your own life, Kaze Storm!" "Then shoot." I replied, closing my eyes. I heard the trigger click and felt a stinging pain in my right side. I refused to let it disturb me, so I kept my hands where they were. I could feel warm blood trickling down my side on to the metal below me. I opened my eyes and saw Sam laying there with someone standing over her. It was Wufei! I put my hands down at my sides and sighed, pain still lingering in my head. Slowly I crumpled to my knees, tears filling the corners of my eyes. Wufei came to help.yeah Wufei my enemy, but still he is my friend.kinda, I thought. "Kaze, you okay?" Wufei asked standing at Ryu's feet. "Sure if you call being." I stopped, blood hitting the ground next to the Chinese pilot. "Shit!" Wufei climbed to my side. He kneeled beside me, I looked at him, my eyes shaking. "Hi, how ya been?" I asked sarcastically, moving my hands from my side, to let him inspect the bullet wound. "You sure are getting shot a lot lately." He whispered pressing a cloth, from his pocket, on it. "Hey, someone's got to take the bullets for the group." I replied leaning my head against his chest, "I think I'll take a nap." "Hey, don't go to sleep!" He urged shaking me fiercely, I looked up in to his black eyes, smiling, but that was all I could remember or at least all I heard as I drifted back to sleep. (Dissenting opinion: I know it sucks..stupid me. I should know that I can't write. oh well) 


End file.
